Hasta La Eternidad
by Natsumiluna
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura se conocen desde pequeños pero han olvidado que alguna vez se conocieron,despues de 4 años Sasuke regresa a Tokio, sus amigos saben algo que ellos ignoran,-Esta con Sakura!. /-Ese pacto no se puede romper lo sabemos. ,-/-Que pasa estoy haciendo mal ? /Ella debe morir !,-./No me abandones.-/ ...la oscuridad esta apunto de envolver a los mas inocentes.
1. Chapter 1

** Declamer:Los personajes no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Es la primera historia que publico, asi que plis sean buenos:)  
Se aceptan opiniones y correcciones.**

capitulo 1

* * *

** El Encuentro inesperado  
**

* * *

Era una tarde calida de julio habia una chica sentada a la orilla de un lago , con nerviosismo en su rostro pensando...  
De pronto llega una chica corriendo a sentarse a su lado,

-hey perdón por la tardanza es que mi madre no me dejaba queria probar uno de sus nuevos productos en mi de nuevo. ! hey me estas escuchando ¡ TIERRA LLAMANDO A SAKURA !

- Perdón que decias no te escuche llegar!

- De eso ya me pude dar cuenta, la pregunta aqui es que te sucede estas mas extraña de lo normal.

la pelirosa contesta algo nerviosa pero a la vez un tanto triste -No no es nada es solo que me quede pensando en que estara haciendo mis padres en este momento, ya que de nuevo se fueron de viaje por negocios.

-ajá lo sabia eres demasiado obia para ocultarlo pero no me engañas algo siges sin decirme escupelo ahoraaa !

- esta bien es solo que cuando venia de camino un chico paso corriendo y me tiro es todo

(Flash back)

Salia de casa habia decidido no llevar el auto por hoy ya que Ino me habia dicho que dariamos un paseo para hacer nuestro proyecto que nos habian dejado para vacaciones de verano y asi darnos ideas ya que las dos nos habiamos ido de viaje y olvidando por completo el proyecto.

Iva de camino cuando de pronto se escucho una discución entre un chico de cabello azabache y otro que al parecer por lo que logre escuchar era su hermano a mi resto importancia ya que no era mi asunto segui caminando cuando de pronto senti un empujon que me hizo caer sobre mis piernas me queje pero cuando estuve apunto de mal decirlo escuche que se disculpo mientras seguia corriendo no lo logre ver bien pero cuando disponia a levantarme me di cuenta que se le habia caido una cadena con la palabra UCHIHA !

no me lo pude sacar de la cabeza en todo el camino a mi encuentro con Ino ya que ella y yo eramos inseparables desde que eramos pequeñas y nuestros padres eran grades amigos desde la universidad. cuando llege aun no estaba Ino en el lago donde acordamos vernos asi que decidi sentarme en una de las banquitas que estaban hay y mientras esperaba me sumi en mis pensamientos preguntandome ¿ Quien era ese chico ? ¿por que discutio con el que al parecer era su hermano? y mas aun ¿porque salio corriendo de esa manera ? no sabia porque no dejaba de pensar en el cambio de Colegio en el ultimo semestre, mis padres siempre ausentes por negocios y ese chico que no podia sacar de mi cabeza y la cadena que yacia en mi bolso

( Termina el flash back)

- TE TIRO ! y que hiciste ?

-Nada sigio corriendo mientras se disculpaba y pues no podia hacer mucho verdad !

- Pues no pero Estas bien nada mas deja no lo volvamos a escontrar y lo enseñare a tratar a las mujeres !

La forma en que la rubia se expresaba hizo que la pelirosa soltara una risita ! y se levantara diciendo: Ya vamonos que se nos hacer tarde para ver que compraremos para el proyecto si recuerdas cierto

- El PROYECTO ! se me habia olvidado por completo bueno manos a la obra  
¡ Frentona !

Sakura solo se limito a seguirla ya que si respondia empezaria una batalla sin fin y a ella le urgia hacer el proyecto ya que no queria empezar mal el ciclo  
seguian caminando sugiriendose temas para el proyecto ecologico ya que Ino era algo ecologica se tenia que hacer algo que fuera ecologico, mientras seguian caminando hubo unas voces que las hicieron reaccionar y voltear

-Chicas ! Chicas !

-Tente, Hinata, Temari ! Que hacen por aqui !

Las chicas corrieron a su encuentro y dijo la castaña

-De compras pronto regresamos a clases y tengo que comprar los libros , Dijo un poco avergonzada y la rubia respondio

-Tipico de ti Tente siempre dejas todo al ultimo dijo Ino

- Y ustedes pregunto Temari que hacen por aqui ?

-Buscando material para el proyecto de de la clase de Azuma contesto la pelirosa

- Proyecto ! dijo algo sorprendida la ojiperla

- Si el proyecto que quisieramos hacer pero que lo fuera contesto Tente

-Yo tenia entenido que lo cancelo al ultimo momento ! replico Temari !

-Encerioooo eso seria un gran alivio no tendria que quebrarme la cabeza haciendo las lamparas Ecologicas ! contesto Ino

- Saquemonos de dudas dijo Hinata algo preocupada Llamare a mi primo para preguntar!

En otra parte estaban tres chicos en una habitación jugando video juegos y preguntandose porque tardaban los demas ?

Naruto-llamaste a Gara, Sai, Kiba a preguntar por qué se tarda tanto tiempo que usted está en llege, pregunte Shikamaru Salir combinan para celebrar lo que ya de vuelta a la ... ¡CUIDADO!

- Si todos vienes en camino se limito a decir el rubio.

En eso empieza a sonar un celular y todos voltean a ver de donde viene el sonido y uno de ellos saca de su chaqueta el telefono y contesta !

-Bueno !

Del otro lado se escucha una voz timida que dice

- Hola Neji soy Hinata solo queria preguntarte que si habia cancelado el proyecto el maestro Asuma ?

-El Proyecto ! si Azuma dijo que lo hariamos dentro del plantel para asi super visar que no hubiera alumnos que pagaran por hacerlos

- ahh muchas gracias Neji hasta luego !

-Heyyyy!

- Que sucede? pregunto la ojiperla

- Recuerda que tenemos entrenamiento mañana por la mañana los grupos de futbol y voleibol con Gai sensei ! recuerdales a las chicas porque entrara un amigo al equipo de futbol que acaba de regresar a la cuidad.

- Esta bien yo les digo a que hora sera el entrenamiento ?

- a las 7 de la mañana

Dentro de la habitación gritaba los chicos

-ya cuelga que queremos seguir jugando Neji !

- Bueno me voy Adiós

- Adiós

Por otro lado las chicas impacientes le preguntaron a Hinata que le habia contestado

- Que te dijo? se apresuro a decir Tente

Contesto - Que lo hariamos en el plantel para asi el profesor asegurarse de que no hagan trampa pagando por hacerlos  
tambien me dijo que tendriamos entrenamiento los grupos de voleibol y futbol con Gai sensei porque entrara un chico nuevo al equipo de futbol !

la castaña y la rubia se apresuran a decir :

- Porque nosotras si no va a entrar nadie a nuestro equipo solo al de ellos ! refunfuño Ino

- Si porque no es justo y a que hora sera? pregunto Tente  
Respondio la aperlada - a las 7 !

- QUEEEEEEEEE !Todas Gritaron al unisono

-Esto no puede ser dijo Temari : yo tengo planes para ir ala playa un rato para a solearme y antes tengo que ayudar a mama a las compras No es justo !

- Eso se te hace injusto dimelo a mi que no se a que hora nos deje ir Gai sensei y tengo que arreglar lo de mi traslado de nuevo al colegio y preparar todo para la fiesta de Bienvenida Que me pidio Tsunade como favor especial por ser mi linda tia arggg !

-Bueno mucha charla y mas acción, tenemos que comprar ropa para los dias casuales de el colegio estan de acuerdo dijo entusiasmada Tente

-SIIII ! Dijeron todas y salieron en camino al mall

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban retandose haber quien ganaba en el juego Cuando tocan la puerta de la habitación entrando una mucama Diciendo

- Joven Naruto sus amigos ya estan aqui !

-Hagalos pasar

-Por supuesto Joven! respondio la mucama saliendo de la habitacion y subiendo a los jovenes que recien haabian llegado !

-Por fin llegaron ! dijo el ojiperla

-Antes de poder decir mas, la puerta se abrio y entraron 4 chicos a la habitación ! Eso hizo que los chicos que yacian jugando hace un momento dejaran todo y se levantaran

-No has cambiado mucho teme sigues igualito  
-hmp ni tu baka sigues siendo el mismo

El azabache y el rubio tenian las miradas uno en el otro parecian asesinas  
la tension se rompio cuando ojiperla lo saludo junto con el otro chico que se encontraba a su lado y el ojiperla pregunto

-Como es que te a ido durante estos 4 años Sasuke Eh escuchado que te has vuelto mejor en el futbol !

-jajaja si asi parece pero quien mejor para decidir que ustedes y bueno como han estado las cosas por aqui algo nuevo que contar  
!Se apresuro a decir el rubio ¡

- Nada, colegio, entrenamiento,chicas, normal y tu teme que hay que contar que sucedio con tu prometida donde esta por cierto ?

El azabache se limito a decir - Ella ! ya no es mi prometida decidio irse con sus padres a Europa asi que soy soltero sin compromiso.-Con una sonrisa picara

-Ohh entoces esto sera interesante hay de donde escoger por cualquier lugar ! sin mas dijo Gaara

- jajaja eso que ni que en el Colegio todas Empezaran a morir por el nuevo integrante del grupo de futbol ! Repondio Kiba mordazmente

El ojiperla interrumpio la conversacion y añadio : Hablando del equipo mañana tenemos reunion junto con el equipo de voleibol en el plantel con Gai sensei a las 7

-musito Naruto esto tienes que ser una broma a las 7 ! si a esa hora apenas estoy durmiendo arggg! no podre salir esta noche con las chicas  
-las chicas respondio Sai ya les avisaron ! saben como es Ino y las chicas cuando no les dicen las cosas

- De eso ya me encarge la llamada era de Hinata preguntando sobre el proyecto de azuma y le avise sobre la reunion de mañana -respondio el ojiperla

- Ahh le tienes miedo a tu novia Sai Pregunto Sasuke

-Tenerle miedo ! jajaja y no es mi Novia !

-Entoces porque te preocupas tanto Sai si no es tu novia? si mal no recuerdo Ino es la prima de Naruto cierto !

-Si asi es, contesto Kiba y no es su Novia Pero si de de otro chico llamado Deidara que es de nuestro equipo de Futbol

- Ella Termino con Sai hace dos años porque se fue con con una chica de fiesta y le contaron a Ino que esta lo habia besado -termino por decir Kiba al fin con un tono burlon

-Ohh asi que por eso lo dices la conoces bien !

-Podemos cambiar de tema solo escuchar Deidara me revuelve el estomago replico Sai

Las risas no se hicieron Esperar jaajajaa jajaja jajaja

-Burlense pero algunos de ustedes tiene su historia que contar con las amigas de Ino si no fuera porque ellas se habian cambiado de Colegio seguirian con las chicas y con eso que ahora regresaron al semestre y al equipo de voleibol no sabemos que pueda pasar.  
-Sai respondio con una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver las caras de los chicos

- Asi que todos tienen historia con algunas de las chicas ehhh y con quienes si se puede saber respondio Sasuke soltando una risita

-Jajaja Que DIJO bromista Sai Gaara

-Ellas no fueron nada Sai lo sabe respondio Shikamaru con nerviosismo en su rostro

-Bueno esto no llegara a nada algun dia sabras esa historia solo dire que ellas se habian ido a un colegio a las afueras de la cuidad que era para señoritas

-Gaara trajiste lo que te encargamos para festejar el regreso del teme pregunto Naruto

- lo ehh traido todo esta en la nevera ya

-Esto sera bueno chicos pero aun tengo que ver en que hotel me hospedare mientras limpian la mansion

-No se, pero quedaras te dicen aquí en mi casa es un Decir Naruto apresuro

- Ya esta hecho hoy todos nos quedaremos es casa de Naruto pero hay que ir por los uniformes para el entrenamiento- Dijo Kiba

-Cierto ! lo bueno es que me adelante y los traje del plantel hace una semana y estan en el auto junto con el de Sasuke- contesto Neji La ventaja de ser la mano derecha de Gai sensei con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Bueno no hay nada que nos detenga que empiese la Fiesta !

Mientras tanto En un auto dos chicas salian del aeropuerto

- Oye que Colegio nos metio tu padre ? una chica con con cabello rojizo pregunta.

- En Konoha High school respondio la otra chica de cabello rizado

-Esto sera interesante

-Asi es! 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-right: -.61in; margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: .17in;" align="justify"span style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;" capitulo 2br /span/span/span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-right: -.61in; margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: .17in;" align="justify"span style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;" Invitacion inesperada/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /span/span/span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-right: -.61in; margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: .17in;" align="justify"span style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /Las chicas recien llegaban de el mall en en el auto de Temari ya que Ino ni sakura llevaban el suyo y decidieron hacer una pijamada ya que la casa de Sakura esta sola sin pedir permiso ni mas dijeron: hoy aremos una pijamada en tu casa Sakura comento Tente. br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /- Si Sakura asi platicaremos mas sobre ese chico que te tiro en la tarde antes de vernos ! añadio Ino br /br /Sakura la fulmino con la mira pero Ino se limito a sonreir br /br /- Quee encerio porque no no habias contado tuvimos mucho tiempo en el mall y ni una palabra sobre esto tienes que decirlo escupeloo Dijo emocionada Tentebr /br /- Es que no puedo decir mucho porque no lo vi bien estaba corriendo solo recuerdo su cabello azabache fue lo poco que vi despues de la caida y !br /br /- Y que mas no me dejes asi que mas ? dijo algo interesada Temari br /br /-Se le cayo una cadena !br /br /-Una cadena ? dijo Hinata br /br /-Si la tengo en mi bolso es mas aqui esta !br /br /UCHIHA! br /br /-Creo rconocerla se me hace conocida pero no la reconosco en este momento dijo Ino br /br /-Si yo tambien creo reconocerlo añadio Hinatabr /br /-Haber vinimos a investigar o a pasarla bien hoy. Dijo Temari br /br /-Tienes razón diejeron Tente y Ino br /br /- Sakura si fuiste por los nuevo uniformes la semana pasada ? preguntaron las chicasbr /br /-Si, Estan en mi armario br /br /-Yo voy ya quiero verlos dijo algo alocada Tente br /br /Salio corriendo al armario con gran entusiasmo br /br /br /-Wow ! esta lindo muy deportivos pero femeninos me encantan /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /br /span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-right: -.61in; margin-bottom: .14in; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: .17in;" align="justify"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: .19in;" align="left"span style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"- Ohh si estan bien lindos y ya tienen nuestros nombres br /br /-Son perfectos br /br /-Este sera una nueva temporada br /br /- Y mejor que las demas br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Dijeron las chicas con gran emocion todas corrieron por el suyo y los guardaron en las maletas para asi no olvidarlos en el ultimo /br / Pero habia una chica que seguia perdida en sus pensamiento recordando una y otra vez el momento en que ese chico la tumbo br /br /Sakura en que estas pensando olvidalo ya! -Decia ella mismabr /br / fue solo una coisidencia jamas volveras a ver a ese chico que te tiro y si lo vieras no lo reconocerias no lo viste a la cara asi que deja de pensar en el y disfruta de la reunion br /br /Ya Eran los 7 de la noche y las chicas habian hecho un buffet con todo y unos ricos postres para ver peliculas y platicar de todo lo que no habian podido platicar durante vacaciones cuando suena el telefono de la casa! br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /br /-Yo contesto se apresuro a decir Sakura br /br /- Bueno quien habla br /br /-Soy Neji se encuentra mi prima alli ?br /br /-Si aqui esta te la paso !br /br /-No solo queria saber si estaba alli para avisarle que no llegare a casa hoy !br /br /-A pues ella tampoco llegara se quedara conmigo hoy !br /br /- Asi que haciendo fiesta Haruno y no invitaste a tu gran amigo, a tu hermano, hubiera dejado a los chico para ir br /br /-ehehehe no es una fiesta es que las chicas decidieron quedarse para mañana asi irnos juntas al entrenamiento con Gai sensei br /br /-ahh y que haran un dia de peliculas y todo lo que puedas comer como los viejos tiempos verdad br /br /-jejeje si algo asi br /br /- Me gustaria ir solo que si salgo tendria que ser con los chicos y conociendo a las demas no les encantara nada la idea br /br /- Asi es aparte conociendo a los chicos esto no acabara bien br /br /- Si tambien un amigo de nosotros regreso a la ciudad y al colegio con nosotros me entere que tu tambien has regresado y pues no podre ir me gustaria ver ahh ¡ br /br /- Si lo se no te preocupes entiendo y creo que ella tambien le gustaria vertebr /br /-Gracias cuidenses nos vemos mañana por la mañana adios br /br /-Si adios br /br /La llamada habia terminado y las chicas estuvieron atentas a lo que decia Neji por la otra linea br /br /br /-Sakura quien seria el amigo que llego a la ciudad br /br /-Amigo ? si Neji dijo que un amigo de ellos regresoo ! Dijo Hinatabr /-Quien sera ese amigo de el que hablaba, hablo Temaribr /br /- No lo se , pero hay que empezar a poner todo en la sala para ver las peliculas ! br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"Decidieron empezar por una pelicula que terminara en amor asi escogieron Posdata Te Amo lago triste pero hermosa despues vieron una de Accion que fue la de El Transportador y termiron por una de Terror que fue la Insidious./span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"br /br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"- N No quiero verla me da mucho miedooo ! Dijo Hinata /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"br /br /-Tranquila Hinata no pasa nada es solo una pelicula aparte estamos contigo Dijo Inobr /br /-Si Hinata no sucede nada estamos contigo si quieres me abrazas cuando alguna parte te de miedo.-Hablo Tente intentndo calmar a la /br /-Gra... Gracias Tente br /br /La chica ojiperla contesto aliviada. Cuando el timbre sono br /br /- Mmmm son las 10:15 quien sera a esta hora ? se pregunto Sakura br /br /-El timbre creo que ya es muy tarde ya no abras Sakura ! Dijo apresurada Ino br /br /-Si que tal si es un asesino en serie o un loco. Hablo algo asustada Temari br /br /-No creo que sea nada de eso pero miremos por la camara de la entrada para br /serciorarnos. Sakura contesto br /br /- Sss Si ¡ es mas seguro- dijo nerviosa Hinata br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /Las chicas salieron deprisa hacia el cuarto de control de la mansion ya que br /Sakura habia dejado ir al los empleados de la casa para estar agusto en casa con sus amigas, la primera en entar fue Ino y Grito /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"AHHHHH ! No lo puedo creer br /br /-Que pasaa Ino ! se apresuro a decir Tente br /br /-Mira esto es extraño los chicos estan afuera br /br /-Queeeeeeee ! Grito sorprendida Tente br /br /- No puede ser Neji dijo que no podria venir que por que los chicos estarian festejando el regreso de su amigo Sakura Dijo bastante anonadada br /br /- Pues estan aqui ! respondio Ino br /br /-Q..Que ha..hacemos chicas. contesto Hinata nerviosamente br /br /- Pues hay que abrir no los podemos dejar afuera dijeron las demas chicasbr /br /-Esperen chicas vean bien no son los chicos Konan esta alli ! Dijo Tente br /br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"En la mansion de Los Uzumaki:br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"habian pasado ya unas horas y los chicos habian estado interrogando a Sasuke sobre toda su vida mientras no estuvo en la ciudad al igual Sasuke los interrogo preguntado sobre las chicas y como habian terminado andando con ellas si cuando eran pequeños las odiaban a muerte, los chico no respondieron esa pregunta ya que no les gustaba hablar de eso y por mas insistencia que ponia no soltaron ni un soplido que tuviera que ver con el tema. Bueno cambiemos de tema /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /br /br /-Si Hablemos de otra cosas tenemos tiempo- Dijo Gaara br /br /-Disculpen chicos tengo que hablar a casa de Haruno para preguntar si esta mi prima y asi avisar que no ire a casa ! Naruto me prestarias el telefono de la casa ?br /br /-Si claro esta sobre la cama contesto el rubio br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"habia pasado ya un rato mientras Neji seguia hablando, los chicos escucharon todo lo que habia dicho Neji y cuando colgo el telefono empezaron a decir los chicos :/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"- Nos quieres abandonar Hyuuga -dijo Gaara/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"br /br /- No solo eso tan mal concepto da de nosotros que no nos quiere llevar por no tener problemas con sus amigas -Contesto Narutobr /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"-Tranquilos chicos tiene razón en algo estamos tomando que tal si vamos y estamos borrachos imaginense los chismes que se haran no ayudaran para la reputacion dentro de el colegio- Dijo Sasuke/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;" br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Dejando pensar a los chicos sobre lo ya dicho por el azabache sin mas discucion los chicos solo se dispersaron y fueron a sus auto sacando las maletas de los coches y cada uno dijo:/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /br /-Ya que eso es cierto porque no salimos a algun bar -Dijo Shikamarubr /br /-Si vayamos a un bar ¿ Pero a cual ? respondio Sai br /br /-Que tal si vamos a Mandragora me han dicho que esta bueno " Contesto Sasukebr /br /-Pero que habian dicho sobre estar borracho!- Dijo Neji br /br /- Nadie dijo que tomariamos a fuerza verdad recuerden que hay una fiesta a la que iriamos hoy dijo con una risa en el rosto Naruto br /br /-Bueno hay que apurarnos para irnos yaa- Dijo Gaara al finbr /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"En la mansion Haruno br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"las chicas regresaban al cuarto de control para ver si era cierto eso de que no eran los chicos br /br /- Es cierto ahora que estoy viendo bien esta Deidara hayyyyy ! ohh Dios y yo en estas fachas br /br /-Tranquika te vez bien esa pijama es linda - Dijo Sakura br /br /-Si traquilas hay que abrir -dijo Tentebr /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Las chicas salieron hacia la puerta y abrieron el porto de la casa br /los chicos ivan caminando hacia la puerta principal en eso las chica abrieron la puerta y salieron br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /- Hola Chicos que hacen por aqui a estas horas -pregunto Sakura br /br /-Llame a casa de Ino para invitarla a salir y me dijeron que se quedaria en tu casa y decidi venir -contesto un /br /-Y porque no llamaste a mi Telefono contesto Ino br /br /-Amor esta apagado ehh intentado llamarte desde hace tiempo br /br /-perdón amor no me di cuenta y fue a darle un beso br /br /-Bueno chicas ya que vinieron todos porque no salen con nosotros a un Bar que se Llama Mandragora br /br /-Mandragora que no es el bar nuevo y exclusivo que abrieron hace como un mes y medio ? Respondio Tente br /br /-Si contesto un chico de cabello negro br /br /-ahh disculpen mi nombre es Itachi y tengo poco de a ver regresado a la ciudad br /br /-Mucho gusto mi nobre es Tente, El mio es Temari, yo soy Hinata y ella es Sakura- Dijo Ino contestando por ella br /br /-Mucho gusto -contesto Sakura br /br /-Suiguetsu estas aqui! - dijo algo sorprendida Temari br /br /-Si Deidara dijo que vendria con ustedes y decidi acompañarlo br /br /-Que bueno ! br /br /- Hola chicas y como esta esa ojiperla que me enamora ehhbr /br /- Hi...Hidan -logro decir Hinatabr /br /-Hola! ¿ estas bien amor? ( la toma de la mano )br /br /-Sss..Si es que no te habia visto es todobr /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br / Ella avergonsada pensaba Oh Dios ! Oh Dios ! estoy en pijama y el aqui br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /-Bueno chicas todos se han presentado menos yo ! Dijo un chico pelirojo br /soy Sasori ! y usted señorita ? sin dejar de ver a la pelirosa se que se encontraba en frente suyo br /br /-yo Soy Sakura mucho gusto br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /La castaña que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo a la despistada para que nadie se diera cuenta, eso hizo que la pelirosa se sonrrojara un poco br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /br /-Bueno chicas que dicen nos acompañan Dijo al fin Deidarabr /br / -Si por supuesto verdad chicas Dijo Ino mirandolas con ojos persuasivos br /br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"!/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;" Sii Claro dijeron al unisono /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"¡/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /br /-Bueno chicos esperen en la Sala mientran nosotras nos vamos a cambiar Dijo Ino dandole un beso a Deidara br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"Las chicas Salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras y subieron entraron al cuarto de Sakura y buscaron en las bolsas la ropa nueva que habian comprado hace unas hora en el mall /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /br /br /-Chicas viero como Sasori no dejaba de mirar a Sakura ! Dijo emocionada Tente br /br /br /-Si al igual que Itachi no dejaba de mirarte a ti Tente Dijo Ino mordazmentebr /br /-Bueno chicas apuremonos llegando podemos hablar de todo lo que a sucedido y sucedera esta noche- Dijo finalmente Temari br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /Las chicas buscaron algo lindo pero a la vez sexy para esta noche Ino se puso un vestido Amarillo pegadito un poco arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos br /platiados ya que siempre salia con Sakura tenia zapatos en su /br / Ah si que, presto unos a Tente y Temari ya que eran de la misma talla. Sakura una falda de color azul y una blusa que era como un top de color negro con la espalda descubierta y unos tacones azul turquesa /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;".br /br /Tente vestido platiado con blanco con unos tacones blancos br /br /Hinata un vestido morado largo y finalmente Temari un vestido blanco con tacones color piel br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"las chicas no tardaron mucho ya que ellas aun no se desmaquillaban, solo se dieron un retoque y bajaron a la sala Konan las encontro ya que los chicos fueron a los autos por para meterlos a la cochera/span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff;"br /br /br /-Que lindas chicas se nota que saben como vestir y mas para Mandragora por que sera un bar pero tienes que ir elegante pero a la vez comoda br /br /-Gracias ! contestaron br /br /-Tu tambien te vez linda me gusta ese vestido de colores br /br /-Gracias chicas bueno esperemos a los chicos afuera les parece br /br /-Por supuesto! dijero al unisono br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"Cada unas de la chicas iva en el carro de uno de los chicos , los chicos siendo de familas adinerada traian de los mejores autos que hay br /br /Deidara un Lamborghini Reventon. br /br /Hidan un Koenigsegg Agera /br /Pein un Zenvo /br /Suiguetsu un Aston Martin /br /Sasori un W Motors Lukan /br /Itachi un Lamborghini /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"br /br /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"Ino se fue en el auto de Deidara,Hinata en el de Hidan ,Konan en el de Pein,Temari en el de Suiguetsu, Tente en el de Sasori y Sakura en el de Itachi /span/span/span/spanspan style="color: #00000a;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span style="background: #ffffff none repeat scroll 0% 0%;"br /span/span/span/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: .19in;" align="left"Prometo que seran mas largos los siguientes, Dejen sus Rv pliss br /br /br /Hatas el proximo jueves :·3/p 


	3. Chapter 3

** Capitulo 3**

* * *

** Bajo el Cerezo**

Sakura y Tente habian cambiado de lugar por el nerviosismo que le daban ir con los chicos respectivos

-has crecido mucho Sakura !

-Ehh encerio gracias

- Mmmm estoy seguro, pero sigues igual de bella.

- jejeje yo soy muy mala para la memoria me fui cuando era pequeña y regrese hace como 4 años asi que no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez

-ahhh talvez pueda hablarte de eso alguna vez.

-Claro y porque regresaste despues de tanto tiempo a la ciudad?

-Pues mi hermano decidio regresar a la ciudad y yo vine con el para cuidarlo pero no le parecio nada y esta molesto conmigo.

-Ohh que pena .

-No el siempre a sido asi ya estoy acostumbrado

-Ohh

-Por cierto Te vez muy linda con ese vestido te luce mucho con el cabello suelto

-Gracias tu igual te vez bien y a que iremos a ese bar ?

- Hay una fiesta de sociedad a ustedes tambien les llego la invitacion !

-Ehh a si pero con todo lo que teniamos se nos olvido por completo

-bueno señorita hemos llegado

-Si

-Espera en el auto !

Itachi sale de auto le da las llaves al balet parking y abre la puerta de su acompañante y entran del brazo !

-Gracias

Bienvenidos ! Invitacion Por favor , la toma de su bolsillo izquierdo y la entrega

-Pasen es en la parte de abajo la fiesta

-Gracias

-Wow! esto esta fantastico

Decian las chicas con gran emocion al bajar las escaleras

- Si trajeron los cambios que les dijimos verdad Ino

-Si los puse en el carro de Deidara estan los de todas

-Los de todas de que estas hablando Ino pregunta Temari al mismo tiempo que Sakura

-Bueno es que Deidara me dijo que les trajera cambios de ropa por eso de la  
alberca que se encuentra afuera y pues como es todo en uno traje bastante ropa por cualquier cosa

-Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a Ino por no haber dicho ni una palabra de de lo que podia suceder

-Bueno por lo menos venimos aseguradas por cualquier situcion Dijo resignada Tente

-Bueno chicas dejen las presento a la anfitriona

-Mucho gusto soy Nora y ella es mi prima Mafuyu

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tente el mio Hinata , Ino, Sakura y el mio Temari

-Gusto en conocerlas pero bueno pasen por aqui estan su mesa junto con la de los uzumaki !

-Uzumaki ! Oh Dios no puede ser -dijo Ino en voz baja hacia las chicas -Mi primo esta aqui !

-Que no estaban los chicos en casa de Naruto para festejar a su amigo

-Si cuando hable con Neji dijo que estaban festejando a su amigo recien llegado

-Pues si estan aqui miren estan por alla chicas, es mejor que vayamos con nuestras respectivas parejas no lo cren- Tente dijo rapidamente para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia aun.

**Todas fueron con los chicos que las tomaban del brazo y siguieron a Nora hasta la mesa los chicos mientras les sacaban platica a las chicas que no paraban de reir.**

**Naruto estaba platicando con los demas de la fiesta y quien era la anfitriona de la fiesta que aun no la veia cuando de pronto escucharon las risas y voltearon para ver de donde venia las risas que se escuchaban.**

**Todos miraron sorprendidos de quienes eran y mas aun con quienes venian**

-Esto no puede ser Dijo Shikamaru con molestia en su voz

-Esa es Hinata ! Dijo Naruto con rabia

-Tente esta con Sasori ! dijo algo impactado Neji

-Temari esta con ese fiasgo de chico-refuto Shikamaru

-Hay chicos estan celosos de las chicas porque estan con otros.

-sigue riendo Teme tu hermano tambien esta alli con alguien -Dijo Naruto

-Que con quien ? voltiando y viendo a su hermano con una chica de cabello rosado

-Con Sakura Haruno la capitana de el equipo de voleibol no la recuerdas Sasuke Dijo Shikamaru

-Nooo!

-Ella y tu ! antes de que pudiera terminar Naruto, Neji lo golpeo por debajo de la mesa y haciendo un gesto de que se callara

-Que dijiste Dobe- pregunto algo distraido Sasuke

-No nada Teme no me hagas caso-Contesto sobandose la parte golpeada.

-Vienen para aca -dijo Gaara hagachando la mirada

Aqui esta su mesa Bienvenidos y que disfruten la fiesta que aun falta lo mejor

-Gracias !

**los chicos ayudaron a las chicas a sentertarse caballerosamente **  
**cuando de pronto una voz animada los saludo**

-Chicas hola que hacen por aqui ?

-Sai ! Hola tu que haces por aqui no que festejarian a su amigo recien llegado? pregunto Sakura

-Si pero tambien habiamos confirmado nuestra presencia en la fiesta y decidimos venir

-Sai mi hermano esta con ustedes - pregunto Itachi

-Si mira esta a tus espaldas a un lado de Naruto

-Ahh Si ya lo vi Gracias Sai !

-Bueno chicas las dejo Tengo que regresar a mi mesa nos vemos luego

-Si hasta luego Sai

**De regreso a su mesa los chicos estaban platicando sobre lo que estaban viendo**

-Voy a matar a ese Suiguetsu esta besando a Temari.

-Mira a Hinata con ese bastardo

-Chicos basta se ven como unos idiotas

-Sai tu callate que eres un traidor estabas hablando con ellos

-Solo fui y salude a las chicas Naruto y a donde fueron Neji y Sasuke

-Furon por unas bebidas dijo Gaara

**Mientras tanto en la otra mesa**

-Disculpen tenemos que ir al tocador dijeron Sakura y Tente

-No quieren que las acompañe ? Dijo Ino

No ! Es rapido regresamos enseguida

** En la fiesta Habia un pequeño alboroto** !

!Estan Guapisimos ¡ !Si Como Se llamara su amigo?

-Que sucedara que causa tanta conmosion en plena entrada del tocador

-No lo se pero me estresa no pasar

A lo lejos se lograba ver a dos chicos tratando de cerrar una puerta pero habia un par chicas que no lo permitian.

La desperacion de la castaña hizo que empujara a las fanaticas locas tan fuerte que logro darse paso y la pelirosa solo la siguio

-Compermiso CON permiso A Un Lado estorban

Llego al la puerta el tocador donde se encontraban un grupo de chicas.

-Genial Sakura Estan en el de chicas -Dijo con un tono de molestia

-COMO ! Tiene que ser una broma

**Las chicas a ver a ese par de chicas en la puerta les dijeron **

-Oigan acosadoras quitense de la puerta

-NO! Ellos ya estan apartados esperen- Dijo una peliroja que al volterse Dijo

-Pues si es la traidora y su amiga la chinguitos con la novedad que no los trae

**Dentro del baño los chicos mas procupados porque no entraran esas chicas y no escucharon nada**

-callate Fanatica loca ahora que pobre chico es su victima

-No te interesa Haruno

-Haber Karin haste un lado yo te ayudo -Dijo la pelirosa

-Oh ! y ese cambio ya te hartaste de tus intento de amigas

-Pero Sakura no nos hagas esto -Dijo la castaña

Voltenando rapidamente le giño el ojo y dijo

-Por favor Tente no hagas esto un circo y dejame hacer esto si

- Lista ! A la proma vez Entras

-Ok !

-Gracias dijo en voz baja la castaña y las dos decidieron quitarse los tacones para hacerlo facil !

-Lista ! Haruno

-Lista

-En 3,2,1 Ahora

Sakura y Tente entraron rapidamente en cuanto la puerta Se abrio lo suficiente

-DIABLOS ! Entraron dos

-Estamos ACABADOS

-No puede ser funciono entramos,Pobres tontas

-Lo se pero ahora...

**Habian volteado para ver las caras de los pobres chicos que yacian en el baño sin poder salir Cuando**

-Neji! Que haces tu aqui ? -dijo la pelirosa sorprendida.

-No podemos hablar en otro momento lucho por salvar mi integridad

-Nos podrian ayudar ya que estan aqui-Hablo el azabache

Claro Dijo Tente con una sonrisa en el rostro Ya sabes que hacer Sakura

-Claro no me lo tienes que decir dos veces

-A las tres Sakura

-Ok 1,2,3

-1,2,3 Dijeron almismo tiempo

Sakura brinco sobre el hombro de Tente en cuanto ella empujo junto con los chicos la puerta ,Cerro dos cerrojos que se encontraban en la parte de arriba y Tente termino por cerrar uno que yacia a un lado de ella.

-Pfff...Gracias ! Hermanita -Refieriendose a Sakura -,sentandose en el piso recargado en la puerta

-Bueno y como te metiste en este lio Neji ?,Pregunto la pelirosa

**El ojiperla miro al azabache que se encontraba mirando al suelo ,mientras tomaba un respiro,aun se podian escuchar los gritos de afuera ,el pensaba.**

**No se ah dado cuenta quien es es el se acordara de el vovera recuerdo tan malo que hubo entre ellos hace 2 años en vacaciones, Tengo que potegerlos a toda costa me lo advirtio Itachi antes por telefono.**

**El azabache al ver que no contestaba el ojiperla dijo**

-Dobe dijo que fueramos por algo de beber, cuando estabamos en el camino una chica se abalanzo sobre Neji y esa peliroja le hablo a todas esas chicas locas y venos encerrados aqui sin poder salir.

-Karin no cambia mira que hacer esto en plena fiesta es estar demasiado gracias a nosotras estan integros

-Si! si no fuera por nosotras quien sabe que seria de ustedes

-Bueno alguna idea de como salir de aqui ? dijo el azabache

-Si yo conosco este lugar como la palma de mi mano esto era de mi padre, solia venir a jugar con mis hermanos , hasta que lo vendio ,asi que si no mal recuerdo debe de haber un !  
Ya! sigue aqui, que bien.

**La pelirosa habia abierto una pequeña puerta que se encontraba debajo de los lavabos en el suelo ,Todos se levantaron y la siguieron sin replicar estuvieron caminando por unos minutos cuando ,la pelirosa subio otras escaleras y abrio otra puerta que daba a la casa que se encontraba detras del bar,todos se quedaron viendo la casa era gigantesca habia muebles tapados con sabanas ,pero se podia ver a simple vista que tenia tiempo sola**

-Donde estamos Sakura ? dijo Tente

-En una de las casas de papa aqui era donde solia vivir de pequeña cuando estaban mis hermanos ellos se fueron y mis padres decidieron mudarse a otra mas pequeña

-Wow! Haruno esta gigante esta casa-dijo El ojiperla mirando lo visible de la monumental casa.

-Perdon pero nos desviamos de lo inicial regresar a la fiesta Dijo el azabache ocultando algo que lo habia inquietado.

-Cierto es por aqui -ella busco en su bolso- Deben de estar por aqui yo se que las traigo ,si aqui estan- sacando un manojo de llaves -Dijo alguien me puede dar un poco de luz.

**El Azabache saco su celular y le alumbro ,al ver su cabellera rosada abrio los ojos como platones y vinieron unas imagenes como rayo a su mente de una chica de cabello rosado tomandolo de la mano sonriendo y diciendo que lo amaba y se quedo inmobil pero reacciono rapido cuando hablo la pelirosa**

-Es esta metio la llave a la puerta y abrio y dijo bueno chicos libertad dulce libertad

-Gracias hermanita te debo una , vayamos a la fiesta que tardamos demasiado y los chicos han de estar preguntandose donde estamos , al igual que sus amigas chicas -Dijo Neji

-Si tienes razon Termino por decir Tente

**y sin mas se dirijieron a la fiesta mientras caminaban vieron a lo lejos como sacaban a un grupo de chicas del bar a la fuerza.**

-Que no esas son las chicas de hace rato -Dijo el Azabache

-Si son ellas mejor esperemos no vallan a vernos y haber como nos salvamos esta vez -Contesto Neji.

-Es mejor esperar Karin y su seguito son capaz de todo -Termino Tente

Ellos fueron hacia pequeños arbusto detras y esperaron a que se fueran y porciguieron a continuar el camino a la fiesta.

Entraron a la fiesta y fueron a sus respectibas mesas

-Que les paso chicas tardaron demasiado -Dijo Ino

-Es largo de contar lo hacemos en otro momento si -Dijo la pelirosa

-Ino que hora es ? -Dijo Tente

-Las 10 de la noche porque ? -contesto Ino

-No por nada

**Mientras Tanto en la mesa de los chicos**

-Que tienen chicos porque tardaron tanto ? comento Sai

-Si Teme tanto para ir por unas bebidas

-Dobe, no tengo humor de aguantarte

-Estas molesto porque Itachi viene acompañado o no encuentro otra razon porque no dejas de mirar su mesa.

-Naruto deja en paz a Sasuke antes que algo pase si -Dijo Neji con tono fastidioso

-Esta bien que genio se cargan ahora

**El azabache miraba a la pelirosa que estaba de espaldas aun pensaba en ese recuerdo que daba vueltas en su cabeza el salio de sus pensamientos y dijo** -

-Vamonos mañana hay que ir temprano a entrenar

-Aun tenemos tiempo theme hay que esperar dijo Naruto

-Esta bien yo saldre un rato afuera

**cuando el se decidio levantarse de su asiento voltio hacia donde yacia la pelirosa pero ya no se encontraba hay al igual que su hermano **

**Decidio salir para asi ver si lograba verlos pero no vio el auto de el **  
**miro al jadin de atras y vio dos grandes ceresos y decidio ir alla.**

** Se sento en uno de ellos y miraba al cielo, mientras admiraba el cielo se percato de que no se encontraba solo, en el otro arbol habia una chica el la miro, ella estaba sentada mirando el cielo cuando ella voltio a verlo sonrio ya que estaba algo oscuro no se distingia mucho pero la luz de la luna era su unica luz disponible ,El solo se le quedo viendo cuando se dio cuenta que era esa chica de hace un rato el decidio preguntarle que hacia hay.**

- Que haces por aqui ?

-Cuando era niña yo venia todas las noches, despues de cenar para contemplar la luna y hoy tuve la necesidad de venir de nuevo y tu ?

-Yo ! estaba algo aburrido alla dentro decidi salir y vi estos arboles y decidi venir para distraerme

-Disculpa y puedo saber el nombre de la persona con la que hablo

-Soy Sasuke y tu ?

-Sakura

-Eres la chica de hace un rato la que nos ayudo a salir de ese baño

-Ehh A si que eras tu el famoso amigo que llego hoy a la cuidad despues de todo

-Jajaja sii al parecer hablaron de mi-Dijo mientras no quitaba la mirada de aquella pelirosa.

-Un poco no te emociones y porque has regresado despues de tanto claro si se puede saber!.

-La verdad era como si algo me atrayera de vuelta aqui

-mm.. que extraño pero entiendo eso me paso cuando regrese hace cuatro años a la cuidad y cuando regrese sentia que algo me faltaba

-Jajajaja

-Que es tan gracioso ?

-Que extraño algo me paso igual cuando me mude a Tokio tambien hace cuatro años.

-Jajajaajajajaja

-Que que dije que fue tan gracioso?-Dijo la pelirosa con curiosidad

-Es que lo extraño es que de donde venia hace cuatro años era de Tokio

-Eso es demasiado extraño nada mas falta que alla sido un 19 de Octubre

-De hecho fue ese mismo dia cuando regrese a Konoha

-Hablas encerio ?

-Si puedes preguntarle a los chicos yo los vi el mismo dia que regrese

-Eso pasa de lo extraño

-Jajaja si verdad

-Bueno Sakura ya son las 11:00,Tengo que irme.

-Oh encerio tan rapido se fue el tiempo ya es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a entrenar.

-Si, y Gai sigue siendo el mismo de siempre con lo de el poder de la juventud

-Si el y su poder de la juventud me mata

**Ellos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el bar**

-Bueno tengo que regresar adentro espero conocerte bien despues porque con la oscuridad no eh podido verte bien.

-Si hasta luego

**Ella se adelanto y entro al bar y les dijo a las chicas,-.** ya son las 11 hay que irnos.

-Si espera un poco nada mas deja que regresen Ino y Deidara que fueron a platicar con la anfitriona.

-Esta bien espero no se tarde mucho

**Mientras tanto en la otra mesa regresaba el Azabache con una cara muy distinta con un toque de felicidad los chicos lo notaron y dijeron **

-Que te paso que traes una cara distinta a con la que te fuiste -Dijo Neji

-Si Teme parece que te paso algo bueno mientras saliste.

-No es nada solo me sirvio salir para liberar estres es todo

-Si como no Sasuke ese cambio tiene nombre cierto ! Termino Gaara

-Ya nos podemos ir-Cambio de tema

-CLARO!

**En la otra mesa ya se estaban levantando fue cuando **  
**la pelirosa miro hacia la mesa de los chicos y vio al azabache a los ojos ella lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma y sin mas se desplomo.**

**El azabache que estaba a unos centimetros de ella alcanzo a tomarla,ella yacia desmayada en el suelo con la cabeza sostenida por el azabache , todos miraron la ecena preocupados,pero no dejaban de haber mirada complices de algo oculto entre los presentes, varios de presente hicieron llamadas.**

* * *

Gracias a todos.

Me alegra que lean mi historia:)

Plis Dejen algunos Rw, quiero saber sus opiniones al respecto de la historia.

Bueno lo dejo,cuidence I love More 3


	4. Chapter 4

** Capitulo 4 **

* * *

** El Recuerdo de un amor **

-Sakura !

-Sakura ! -dijo Tente con tono de preocupacion

-S..Sa..Sakuraa ! -Dijo Hinata muy asustada

-Sakura esta bien!- pregunto Ino tomando de la mano a Deidara

-Sakura pero que le paso estaba bien hace un momento- comento Temari

**El azabache tomo a la pelirosa en sus brazo y la saco del resinto todos lo siguiero, el la subio a su auto y se dispuso a subir cuando una de las chicas dijo**

-Yo voy contigo Sasuke los demas que nos alcanzen en el hospital- se apresuro a decir Tenten

-Esta bien sube !

-Nos vemos en el hospital chicas dando un gesto de asentir en algo

-Sii alla no vemos contesto Ino

**Mientras el auto salia del estacionamiento los chicos preocupados comentaban**

-Inoo ! que vamos hacer esto se esta saliendo de las manos que pasa si el regresa y les hace daño

-Eso es lo de menos por mas que nos hagamos el destino los quiere juntos y no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo

-Ya le avisaste a Itachi de lo sucedido Pain -dijo Konan

-Si ya esta en camino dijo que nos los dejaramos solos por eso Tente fue con ellos,no sabemos cuando pueda regresar el y volver arruinarles la vida -

-Tenemos que irnos hay que estar hay por si llegan a recordar algo de lo sucedido hace dos años

-Sabemos que ellos han estado juntos desde antes por eso los señores Haruno se llevaron a sakura y la regresaron porque se dieron cuenta que apesar de separarlos seguian encontrandose , los Uchiha tuvieron que irse pero han regresado por que Sasuke no podia estar lejos de Sakura, Ese pacto no se puede romper lo sabemos.

comento Itachi al llegar.

- Hay que irnos si alguno empieza a recordar hay tendra muchas preguntas

**Todos subieron a los autos y fueron directo al hospital ,llegando al hospital los amigos del azabache , se quedaron en la sala de espera al igual que las amigas de pelirosa los demas esperaron a las afueras del hospital el doctor salio y les aviso que la pelirosa estaba bien que habia si por una fuerte impresion que en unos minutos podrian verla para llevarla casa.**

-Donde esta Sasuke Tente? dijo Ino

-Esta con Sakura.

-Pero que hace hay !

-Estaba preocupado por lo sucedido y se quedo con ella tranquila no han recordado nada

-Que alivio tenia miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, esperare afuera con los demas avisame cualquier cosa

-Si no te preocupes

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del hospital...

**sentia que me iva a reventar la cabeza no recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado intentaba abrir los ojos cuando escuche una voz que me parecia familiar pero por mas que intentaba abrirlos no podia y decia**

-Tranquila todo esta bien descasa pronto te llevare a casa deja que doctor te de alta

-Pero que me ha pasado siento que la cabeza me va estallar!

-Es por el golpe que te diste al desmayarte en la fiesta

_Estaba tan aturdida y adolorida que no pregunte su nombre_  
_y volvi a recostarme, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse._

_Me di cuenta que era el doctor, por que hablo con el chico que estaba conmigo y le dijo que ya podia llevarme a casa que necesitaba reposo solo para descansar por esta noche mañana estaria mejor,yo no tomaba mucha antencion solo pensaba en irme._

-Ya puedo irme!

-Si señorita Haruno

-Que alivio estoy agotada!

-Bueno me retiro

-lo acompaño dijo el chico

_Escuche la puerta cerrarse y decidi esperar ya que no podia abrir bien los ojos y descansar_

**Detras de la otra puerta...**

-Esta bien!

-Si tranquilo Sasuke todo esta bien ya se puede ir a su casa

-hpm bueno me voy tengo entrenamiento mañana

-Esta bien , pero no deseas llevarla ?

-No porque deberia solo me preocupe por el golpe que sufrio

-Bueno la llevare yo

-Que molesto es esto-Musito por debajo- pero te acompañare solo para saber que llego bien, no confio en ti Itachi.

_**El pelinegro sonrio y le dijo que lo ayudara a llevar a Sakura al auto ya que aun no podia abrir los ojos por el dolor.**_

**Al entrar a la habitacion**

-Sakura ya nos vamos puedes levantarte ?

-Si

Sabia que yo conocia esa voz, al levantarme escuche como le decia a otra persona que lo ayudara a levantarme,cuando me ayudaron.

_ Mientras caminabamos .Escuche la voz de Tente preguntando como estaba lo unico que hice fue sonreir y segui caminando ,cuando senti el aire supe que habia salido,empeze a escuchar las voces de las chicas._

_ No se que pasaria pero en un momento se callaron y solo escuchaba pasos detras de mi,escuche la voz del otro chico que me decia que con cuidado entrara,me ayudo a entrar y el entro conmigo me tomo del brazo y se escucho cerrar la puerta ,cuando escuche que le decia a alguien que se llevara el auto, la otra voz la reconoci enseguida era la voz de Naruto. _

_Entonces quien es quien esta conmigo , me entro algo de curiosidad pero era tal el dolor que decidi descasar y no pensar , me recarge en el hombro de el chico a mi lado y ya no supe mas..._

**-Sakura-**

_Oh Diablos que ruido, abri mis ojos y apage el despertador vi la hora son las 5:30 me levante y vi a las chicas aun dormidas ,decidi caminar en cuclillas y ir a darme un baño,Que bien que lo necesitaba,entre y cerre la puerta,abri la llave el agua caliente y deje mi ropa en el sesto y a entrar en contacto con el agua senti como mis musculos se relajaban ._

_Tome el jabon de Cereza,lavaba mi cuerpo cuando de pronto se me vino a la mente el chico que me habia tirado un dia anterior salia de la ducha,tome mi bata y sali ,fui directo al closet y me puse el uniforme del equipo de voleibol,tome mi bolso y saque la esclava que habia guardado hay , me la puse y sali cuando sali vi a las chicas levantadas metiendose a bañar y alistandose ,todas me miraron cuando sali y empezaron la lluvia de preguntas_

-Como estas ?

-Te sientes bien !

-Tranquilass estoy bien

Todas guardaron silencio sabia que no pararian y me adelante a decir

-Chicas me voy a adelantar tengo unas cosas que hacer antes

-Sakura pero no deberias irte sola -Decia Ino

-Tiene razon Ino, Sakura lo de ayer no fue cualquier cosa- prosiguio Temari

-Talvez pero necesito hacer esto las veo alla

_Tome mi mochila y sali de la habitacion ,bajaba las escaleras cuando vi a Hinata haciendo el desayuno,fui a la nevera y tome un jugo de manzana y un toper con fruta,Hinata me miro y sonrio_

-Ya te vas verdad

-Si tengo algo que hacer antes de ir al entrenamiento

-Esta bien cuidate

_Antes de decir algo mas me miro y se me quedo viendo y mire que veia la esclava y dije_

-Quiero saber de quien asi que si la traigo alguien la reconocera.

Ohh por cierto sabes quien me trajo ayer a casa

-Si fue Itachi

-Pero tambien era otra persona ¿quien?

-Su hermano

-Ah bueno tengo que irme se me hace tarde nos vemos al rato

-Si cuidatee

_Sali de la casa y tome el Mansory _

_Sali de la cochera y fui hacia la escuela tenia que hacer el cumpleaños sorpresa de Hinata para mañana y tenia que estar con los chicos para ver los preparativos ,me fui rapido cuando llege me estacione vi que los chicos ya estaban hay,Sali corriendo hacia el gimnasio y los salude a todos,ellos se me quedaron mirando y dije_

-Que les pasa que tengo porque me miran asi ?

-No no es nada solo que pensamos que no vendrias -dijo Naruto

-El doctor dijo que no era nada que podia hacer todo normalmente

-Vale chicos hay que empezar a hacer las cosas no cren ? Dijo el ojiperla

-Sii!

_Todos nos pusimos manos a la obra con los preparativos del cumpleaños de hinata,yo estaba acomodando la lona en la parte superios cuando escuche esa voz de nuevo que decia_

-Saben donde esta el Dobe necesito que me habra la cocina para guardar las cosas en la nevera

_Todos decian que no sabian nada, pero yo si lo habia mando a la pasteleria a ver como ivan con el pastel, le dije que yo tenia las llaves de la cocina ,baje de las escaleras y sin volver atras camine a la cocina abri la puerta y entre abrir el candado de la nevera y dije_

-Cierra el cando cuando termines , antes de poderme ir dijo

-Podrias ayudarme a meter las cosas a la nevera aun tengo muchas cosas en el auto y tengo que ir por ellas.

-Si

_Escuche que habia salido de la cocina y me tire un momento en el suelo de lo nerviosa que me habia puesto, queria voltear y saber quien era pero tenia miedo no me lo permitia mi nerviosismo_

_ Me levante de nuevo despues de haber tomado un aire ,saque los vinos ,refrescos , y energizantes que se encontraban en las bolsas ,cuando estaba terminando escuche que alguien entro, senti que la sangre se me subia a la cabeza y respire profundo cuando!_

-Como sigues de tu cabeza?

-Ehh!

_Me di la vuleta para asi ver el rostro de el chico,cuando lo vi senti un escalofrio que recorio mi cuerpo pero no era de miedo si no como si , lo conociera de toda la vida y extrañara esa sensacion_

-Si como sigues ayer no podias ni abrir los ojos del dolor

-Estoy mejor gracias por preguntar Sasuke!

_Que acabo de decir no lo conosco y dije ese nombre que me pasa capaz y me va a decir algo_

-Ayer te quedaste dormida en el auto pense que no vendrias hoy ,que estarias cansada

-No odio quedarme en cama (pero que no lo noto o ese es su nombre?)

-hmp espera que tienes hay!

veia como se acercaba a mi y miraba algo fijamente

-Que pasa que miras?

-Eso es mio tu como lo tienes ehh

-ehh te refieres a esta esclava?

-Si tu como la conseguiste?

-Pues se le cayo aun chico,cuando me tiro cerca del lago, mientras salia corriendo

-Ehh

_por la forma en que me miro estaba sorprendido demasiado diria yo y yo tambien estaba sorprendida el era ese chico y tambien el de el auto,esto estaba siendo demasiado extraño y mas por lo de ayer.¿El seria el del jardin?¿Ese sueño en realidad sera cierto?_

mientras seguia formulando mis una y mil preguntas,Hablo!

-Eras tu esa chica ! que cosas !

-puff-suspiro- asi lo creo.

-No es mi estilo pedir perdon pero, Lo siento Sakura no pense que fueras tu esa chica tenia tanta prisa que ni me detuve a ver que te habia pasado

-No hay problema creo que esta saldada la deuda, me ayudaste ayer cierto!

-Si

antes de poder decir algo su telefono sono

-Si bueno

El se alejo un poco y solo logre escuchar que decia que no podria que estaria muy ocupado,colgo y regreso y puso las bolsas en la mesa

-Bueno hay que meter esto y tengo que ir a la masion Haruno por unos regalos que estan guardado hay! ¿Sabes Donde es?

-Si claro es mi casa.

-ohh pero tu casa que no es por...

-No esa es la casa de mis padres yo vivo sola pero ahora que no estan mis padres me quedo hay para estar al pendiente de los negocios y estar mas cerca de la escuela ya que desde mi casa esta mas lejos.

-Ohh me podrias decir donde es? necesito ir por ellos me mando Hidan para guardarlos aqui, ellos intentan no levantar sospechas sobre la sorpresa

-Claro te llevare

_Terminamos de guardar todo y fuimos al auto de el en el camino escuchabamos una cancion Imagine Dragons lo se porque me gusta mucho esta banda y la cancion era Demons_

-Da vuelta aqui

-Esta es tu casa !

-Si esta es mi casa mis padres me regalaron por ayudar en un negocio muy importante con los Hyuuga

-Eres mi vecina!

-Oh encerio

-Si mi casa esta atras de la tuya

-la casa de los Uchiha !

-Si soy Sasuke Uchiha

-Oh que sorpresa

-Bueno entremos ¿podrias abrir?.

-Claro -Saque el control de la puerta,presione el boton-

-Oh tenias eso contigo?

-Si hoy tenia que venir por unas cosas y tengo que darle una pequeña limpida

-Pero que no tienes quien lo haga?

-Si claro, siempre vienen y limpian, pero ayer hice una pequeña reunion aqui asi esta algo sucio

-Hmp

-Jajaja esta bien

**al entrar estaciono su auto en la entrada ,salio y antes de que pudiera abrir, el ya estaba alli abriendola.**

-Gracias -Sonriendo-

corri a la puerta y la abri solte una pequeña risita cuando dijo

-Wow esta es tu casa esta mejor de lo que pense

-Gracias , los regalos estan aqui en la habitacion de arriba

-Claro

Sasuke: ella es igual que en lo que creo son recuerdos. Tranquilo Sasuke tienes que tranquilizarte no es el momento

Sasuke...Sasuke

-Disculpa me decias algo

-Me acompañaras o me esperas

-Te acompaño

**subian las escaleras cuando dieron vuelta a la izquierda y fueron ala habitacion que estaba al fina**l

-Bueno aqui estan

**Al abrir la puerta el Uchiha miro detenidamente la habitacion era bastante grande ,estaba detenidamente ordenada no habia algo fuera de lugar hasta los regalos estaban acomodados cuando se decidieron a tomar los regalos Sasuke recibio una llamada.**

-Es Hidan vere que quiere...Hola ya tengo los regalos ahorita los llevo

-NOO ! Hinata ya llego todos estan saliendo del GYM porque va haber practica estan quitando todo tendremos que ver donde lo haremos aqui ya se estropeo la fiesta

-Hmp la fiesta se estropeo y no se hara en el GYM hay que conseguir otro lugar rapido.

-Aqui la podemos hacer solo hay que limpiar un poco y estara lista Dijo sakura

-Sera en casa de Sakura hay que traer todo aqui de inmediato

-Esta bien yo les digo a todos para que me ayuden terminando el dia

**Cuando habia terminado la llamada le dijo Sasuke a Sakura que el le ayudaria a la limpieza solo porque Hinata era su amiga **  
**ella asintio con la cabeza y salio primero de la habitacion corriendo al otro lado del pasillo **

**entro a una habitacion y cuando habia salido traia una ropa diferente ¿era de mucama?**

-Que haces asi vestida!

-Me quedare yo mientras van a practicar tengo con que justificar mi falta y asi empezare a limpiar y asi terminar rapido

-Que molesta eres ! - Dijo el azabache haciendo un gesto de fastidio

**La expresion de la pelirosa habia cambiado de un segundo a otro de alegre y decidida , ahora era triste, seria**

-Es mejor que te vallas llegaras tarde al entrenamiento

_El azabache se dio cuenta de la reaccion de la pelirosa al decir eso creyo ver una lagrima caer _

_inner:Que te sucede la acabas de hacer llorar eres un idiota ¡has algo!_

_Sasuke:hmp no era mi intencion creo que si seria mejor irme_

_inner:No seas idiota y arreglalo antes de que te arrepientas _

**El azabache tomo su telefono y marco un nuemero**

-Bueno teme donde estas ya no tarda en empezar la practica!

-Perdon pero no podre ir tengo algo que hacer inventale algo a Gai sensei por mi ausencia

-Esta bien solo no te metas en problemas teme

-hmp

**Colgo el telefono y fue a buscar a la pelirosa al entrar a la cocinar escuchaba como ella estaba llorando, camino y la vio etras de la barra sentada llorando**

**se sento aun lado ella por la forma en que lloraba no se percato de su presencia el la tomo de la mano y le dijo**

-Eres muy molesta pero no me gusta verte llorar

**ella solo quedo inmovil al sentir su tacto y escuchar lo que decia decidio verlo a la cara cuando lo miro pasaron imagenes de el como un rayo por su cabeza y sus palabras fueron**

-Ya nos conocemos verdad !

**El la miro y sonrio acto siguiente la levanto la tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso dulce pero a las vez fuerte**

_me tomo por sorpresa no podia creer que estuviera pasando esto mi cuerpo no me responde,, es como si lo hubiera deseado toda mi vida como si lo conociee..._

_Esos talvez si eran recuerdos!_

pero como puede ser que no lo recuerde ?

-S...Sasuke

-Que pasa estoy haciendo mal ?

-No es eso ! solo siento como si esto..

-No fuera algo nuevoo ! Como si ya nos conocieramos desde tiempo antes?

-S..Si como lo supiste

-Ayer que estuve contigo en tu casa me vino algo como si fueran recuerdos no se como explicarlo pero ahora hay algo que no me deja alejarme de ti.

Flash Back

**El Azabache saco su celular y le alumbro ,al ver su cabellera rosada abrio los ojos como platones y vinieron unas imagenes como rayo a su mente de una chica de cabello rosado tomandolo de la mano sonriendo y diciendo que lo amaba y se quedo inmobil pero reacciono rapido cuando hablo la pelirosa**

-Es esta metio la llave a la puerta y abrio y dijo bueno chicos libertad dulce libertad

-Gracias hermanita te debo una , vayamos a la fiesta que tardamos demaciado y los chicos an de estar preguntandose donde estamos , al igual que sus amigas chicas -Dijo Neji

-Si tienes razon Termino por decir Tente

**y** **sin mas se dirijieron a la fiesta mientras caminaban vieron a lo lejos como sacaban a un grupo de chicas del bar a la fuerza**

-Que no esas son las chicas de hace rato Dijo el Azabache

-Si son ellas mejor esperemos no vallan a vernos y haber como nos salvamos esta vez- Contesto Neji.

-Es mejor esperar, Karin y su seguito son capaz de todo -Termino Tente

**Ellos fueron hacia pequeños arbusto detras y esperaron a que se fueran y porciguieron a continuar el camino a la a la fiesta y fueron a sus respectibas mesas**

**En la mesa de los chicos**...

-Que tienen chicos porque tardaron tanto ? comento Sai

-Si Teme tanto para ir por unas bebidas

-Dobe, no tengo humor de aguantarte

-Estas molesto porque Itachi viene acompañado o no encuentro otra razon porque no dejas de mirar su mesa

-Naruto deja en paz a Sasuke antes que algo pase si Dijo Neji con tono fastidioso  
-Esta bien que genio se cargan ahora

**El azabache miraba a la pelirosa que estaba de espaldas aun pensaba en ese recuerdo que daba vueltas en su cabeza,esa chica dormida ami lado,dando un beso,nosotros en la playa y ella es parte de la organizacion.**

**Todos estan con nosotros, Naruto, Neji, Gara,K iba, Sai,Ino,Tente, Temari, Hinata y ella hasta mi hermano y sus amigos estan ¿Que es esto porque me viene esto estoy seguro que jiraya tiene algo en esto y porque estoy recordando esto Ahora tengo que salir necesito estar a solas y meditar todo esto.**

-Vamonos mañana hay que ir temprano a entrenar

-Aun tenemos tiempo teme hay que esperar dijo Naruto

-Esta bien yo saldre un rato afuera

**Fin de flash back**

-Pero como es esto posible,el no recordar esto? ¡Alguien tiene que darme una explicacion !

El azabache lo medito un momento y se arriesgo a preguntar

-De casualidad conoces a Jiraya-sama?

-¡ Jiraya-sama ! Claro que lo conosco el es el jefe de...

Sakura se quedo en silencio no podia decir nada sobre ...¡ **_Akatsuki_** !...

-Si es el jefe de Akatsuki.

**Sakura abrio los ojos como platones,se separo un poco de el azabache,no podia creer que el supiera sobre aquella organización! **

**Akatsuki, es como la CIA,Pero mucho mas secreta,solo personas que han estado dentro y los hijos que son escogidos pueden ent...**

-C...Co..Como sabes tu eso?

-Creo que es obio no crees?

-Tal vez!

-En realidad si que eres molesta,pero entonces si te conosco desde antes.

_Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto! Jiraya-Sama y mi tia deben saber mas de esto que nosotros ellos,saben la razón._

-Es cierto pero!

-Pero que !

-Tengo que hablarle ah Yuki!

-YUKI!

-Si es la que cuida de mi...

-Ajá?

-Pues es quien cuida y oculta a mi...Hi...Hija

-Ah...t...t..tu ...hija?

-Si, pero no puedes decirle a nadie,no se porque te lo dije a ti.

El azabache habia sentido una sensacion extraña,algo que no habia experimentado jamas y mas aun le gustaba estaba feliz,_¿ pero porque?_

-Ehh..Claro que no, confia en mi,bueno aparte no te queda de otra! -Diciendo esto se separo de ella y le dio la espalda.

-Si, es cierto!-tomo el telefono y marco un numero.

**Sakura Pov**

_Estaba nerviosa por primera vez,pero no era porque el, Que lo supiera hasta eso me sentia bien haberselo dicho,esto es demasiado extraño y sigo pensando que Tedsunade, esta impicada hasta el cuello y no se diga de los chicos ellos saben quien es el padre de mi bebe y jamas les pregunte porque asi lo quiso Jiraya, pero ahora tengo que averiguarlo!_

-Alo!

-Yuki! ¿Como esta?

-Bien Sakura,vendras a verla?

-Si! Tengo que hacer algunas cosas,voy a las 2,nos vemos en el apartamento de siempre!

-Si ,claro ¿quieres escucharla?

-Eso no se prengunta Yuki, sabes cuanto la extraño.

-Suzuki! mama esta al telefono(Mamii! Mamii!)

-Hola mi amor,¿como esta mi princesa?

-Mamii !ode mamii ven po mi !

-No puedo ahora ire mas tarde lo prometo!

-Noo,yo qero a mami aoda aoda(Ven Suzuki mami tiene que colgar )Noo yo qero a mamii!

-Yuki,voy en la tarde,y Yuki tu sabes algo que no me has dicho y es hora de que hables,sabes de que hablo cierto?

-Es sobre el padre cierto?

-Si, quiero su nombre

-Sabes que lo tengo prohibido por mis superiores

-Yo soy tu superior ahora ! -Dijo esta vez la pelirosa alzando la voz

-Sabes de que hablo Sakura

-Yo me encargo de mis tios !

-Tengo que colgar ,Suzuki esta haciendo un berrinche,nos vemos

-Yuki! eh recordado algo!

-QUE ! que recordaste?

-Es por eso que quiero saber sobre el.

-Tienes que hablar con Tedsunade-sama

-Lo hare,cuida de Suzuki,Adios

**Al dar la vuelta ya no se encontraba el azabache en la cocina,salio y lo busco por la casa pero ya no se encontraba.**

-Buscas a Alguien ? -La pelirosa dio un respingo del susto y lo miro traia una bolsa en sus manos

-Eh...no,solo veia donde habia dejado !

-Esto?-El azabache saco un llavero

-Si,eh adonde has ido ?

-Traje algo de comida,

-Oh, bueno empezare a limpiar-diciendo esto fue hacia la cocina y de un cuartito saco una escoba,recogedor y unos trapos para limpiar

El azabache dejo la comida en la barra de la cocina y fue hacia la pelirosa y le quito uno de los trapo.

-Yo limpiare la sala -Dicho esto desaparecio por la puerta,mientras la pelirosa estaba roja como un tomate, por ese pequeño acercamiento.

**Trancurrieron las horas eran las 10 de la mañana cuando terminaron.**

-Por fin acabe,ahora solo falta traer las cosas para aca! -Decia la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en la barra

-Si, yo voy por las cosas vas o te quedas?

-Ehh...me quedo,necesito un baño urgente

-Hpm...bueno me llevare las llaves regreso en un rato.

-Si

**Se escucho cerrar la puerta y la pelirosa se levanto y se dirigio hacia el sotano.**

**Fue hacia el despacho,al entrar cerro la puerta con seguro y fue hacia librero,saco un libro y introdujo una llave,se abrio el librero por enmedio dejando ver una puerta.**

**La pelirosa abrio la puerta y apreto el interruptor de la luz,dejado ver las escaleras, bajo dejando ver un lugar muy grande con paredes pintadas de azul aqua,libreros con albumes de fotos,cartas, todo lo que ella mas atesorba y tenia 2 años sin entrar a ese lugar,la habian hecho creer que habia perdido la unica llave que abria hacia ese lugar tan preciado.**

**_Se dirigio hacia uno de los pequeños estantes donde yacian fotografias,Ino y Hinata persiguiendo a Naruto en la playa corriendo por recuperar sus cambios_**

_**Temari abrazada de Shikamaru,Neji con Tente jugado voleibol,Ino viendo a Sai mientras dibujaba.**_

-Era un muy buen tiempo ¿Que nos paso ? eramos un equipo inseprable,las noches de peliculas hasta al amanecer,salidas a la playa,fiestas-**Suspiro-**

**Sakura tomo todas las fotos que se encontraban en en los estantes y fue hasta al que aprecer era el ultimo album sin terminar º**

Tomo el album pero cuando estaba dispuesta a abrirlo, vio un album que llamo su atencion y mas el nombre que estaba escrito al costado "SASUKE Y YO "

-¿Que es esto?-la pelirosa tomo el album y fue hacia una pequeña sala y tomo asiento,puso el album en la mesa.

Tenia miedo,miedo de abrirlo y encontrar algo que fuera demasiado para ella,pero algo tambien le decia que lo abriera,se armo de valor y lo abrio,valla su sorpresa

¡ Eran ella y Sasuke de pequeños ! Si tenia que ser Sasuke es demasiado parecido y que los dos se llamen igual,pensaba la pelirosa,siguio viendo el album hasta que llego a su mayor temor,eran ellos dos en la playa besandose,

-E...E..Entoces no eran cosas mias si nos conociamos-decia un pelirosa que habia perdido todo rastro de color en su rostro.

**siguio viendo el album y lo que le le esperaba por ver seria algo que despejaria dudas que tenia desde hace años.**

-Esto es...tengo que bañarme para ir con el ! -Dicho esto la pelirosa salio de el despacho hacia la que era su habitación,saco unos shorts, una blusa sin mangas y unos Vans morados y los dejo sobre la cama fue hacia el baño y se dio una ducha,al salir del el baños se seco el cabello,se vistio y peino

**Salio de la habitacion y fue directo al despacho,tomo el album y una pequeña caja que guardo en su bolso,en el camino se encontro al azabache entrando con unas bolsas y paro en seco.**

**El azabache voltio a verla y fruscio el ceño al ver el album en manos de la pelirosa quien al darse cuenta lo escondio detras suyo,pero el azabache ya habia visto lo escrito en el costado de aquel album.**

-A donde vas con eso-pregunto asercandose a la pelirosa que tambien dio un paso hacia atras

-Eh tengo que salir urgentemente,Te...Ten...Tengo que ir con mi tia.

-Sakura que es lo que llevas alli-dijo señalando lo que intentaba esconder.

-Es algo personal,no debe de importarte-dijo la pelirosa sonando muy nerviosa

-Algo personal que dice,Sasuke y Yo ? y no debe importarme!

-Q...Qu...Que has dicho, eso, eso no es algo que deba importarte.

-Con un demonioo! ¿Que llevas hay Sakura?

**La pelirosa se habia puesto Demasiado nerviosa,mientras el azabache se acercaba a ella ,exploto**

-ESTO ES DEMASIADO!

**El azabache se habia quedado asombrado por el comportamiento de la pelirosa y algo preocupado.**

-Que es demasiado Sakura? dime que sucede!

-TODO! ...Todo..todo -Decia mientras se dejaba caer al piso sobre sus piernas

**El azabache dejo lo que tenia en sus manos en el suelo y acorto el espacio que los separaba se sento en el suelo y la abrazo.**

-Dime Sakura que pasa para que estes asi.

La pelirosa se separo de el azabache y tomo el album de fotos para dejarlo en sus manos.

-Esto aclarara muchas cosas pero una que creo que necesitas saber,perdoname! Sasuke -dicho esto la pelirosa salio corriendo de la casa tomo su auto y se fue.

**Mientras tanto en La universidad Konoha.**

-Ah acabado el entrenmiento,jovenes.

-Gai-sensei !

-Ah Tente que pasa?

-Queria preguntarle que si mañana nos podria perdonar el entrenamiento de la tarde!

-Porque quieren eso?

-Hina-chan cumple años y estamos planiando una fiesta sorpresa y el entrenamiento de mañana es alas 6 de la tarde y saldriamos como alas 8.30 y eso se nos complicaria para preparar la sorpresa.

-Ahhh asi que mis chicos haran una fiesta sorpresa, claroo !

-Gracias Gai -sensei -la castaña salio corriendo hacia las chicas-

**Con los chicos ..**

-Ahora si nos diras porque no vino Sasuke-decia El pelirojo

-No lo se, solo me dijo que lo cubriera

-Hay viene Tente vamos con las chicas -Dijo Shikamaru diriguiendose a ellas

**La castaña llego con las chicas haciendo señas de que necesitaba a Hinata fuera por un momento para hablar y la rubia se la llevo con Hidan que yacia en las gradas de espectador.**

-Ya esta todo listo Gai-sensei dijo que si.

-Bueno,hay que hablar con el Teme para que le diga a Sakura que iremos en unas horas.

-Porque hablar con Sasuke ? ¿Esta con Sakura? -Dijo Ino mientras llegaba al grupo.

-Etto.. si esta con ella..jejeje..

-NARUTOOO ! -Dijeron todos al unisono

-Sabes el peligro que es que es el que esten juntos ! -Tente hablo

-No solo eso que tal si saben algo sobre Suzuki ehh !

-Creo que es justo que Sasuke supiera la verdad - dijo Neji

-Si pero que pasa si sabe que Suzuki es...

**Antes de poder terminar lo dicho el telefono de la rubia sono..**

-Es Sakura ! -decia la rubia

-Contesta ! Ino puede ser alg...

-Saku !

-PORQUE!

-Porque que Sakura que sucede!-Decia con tono preocupado -Mientras todos a su alrededor ,estaban atentos a aquella llamada.

-Me mintieron el...es..LO SE TODO!

-D-De que hablas Sakura

-De Mi vida antes de que lo olvidara...porque Ino?

-Sakura no es lo que piensas!

-Como sabes lo que pienso! Ehh Ino como sabes no eres yo,quiero respuestas y se quien me las dara-paro un instante para limpiar las lagrimas que le inpedian ver el camino-Dile a Naruto que valla con el.

**La pelirosa habia colgado dejando a una Ino, muy mal apunto de llorar a mar abierto,tenia la mente en esa voz dolida y entrecortada por el telefono,se sentia la peor mujer del mundo al haber ocultado semejante secreto a su amiga**_,su hermana,pensaba-Era por su bien,por el bien de todos,era el peligro de perderlos a los dos-_

**La rubia sin darse cuenta habia caido sobre sus rodillas y empezado a llorar,Todos a su alrededor se preocuparon al verla en ese estado y Sai fue el primero en quedar a altura y abrazalar,todos los demas estaban preocupados por lo que habia pasado durante aquella llamada.**

-N-Na-Naruto-pronuncion la rubia todavia abrazada del pelinegro

-Que sucede Ino!

-Tienes que ir con Sasuke,te nesecita!

-Ehh,que te dijo Sakura?-Decia el rubio con notable desconcierto

-Ella lo sabe,se a enterado de que le hemos ocultado-Dijo la rubia rompiendo nuevamente en llanto.

**Mientras la rubia hablaba todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquellas palabras.**

**El rubio no espero mas y salio disparado de aquel gimnasio,nadie dijo nada solo lo vieron salir,con un semblante de preocupacion y miedo.**

**Estaba,parada en medio de la nada, llorando**

-Porque!

**Gritaba dentro de su auto,mientras sonaba su telefono pero no hacia ni lo mas **  
**minimo por contestar.**

-_Porque_? -Dijo otra voz fuera del auto.

-No contesta! -decia un peliplatiado

-Donde se pudo haber metido,es necesario que haga la investigacion-contesto una rubia

-No seria buena idea llamar a Uzumaki ,para que hable con Uchiha y el mismo haga esa investigacion?

-No seria mala idea llamalos ahora !

-Como usted diga!

**En la mansion Haruno...**

El rubio habia llegado a aquella mansion,Aqui fue donde ellos...

-Pero que rayos!-Dijo el rubio mientras miraba la entrada de la mansion abierta

**Naruto Salio del auto y corrio hacia la puerta,al entrar vio unas bolsas en la entrada,pero nada del azabache,camino mas adentro dirigiendose a la sala y hay estaba un azabache,distinto con una mirada sombria,perdida.**

-Sasuke!-Naruto lo llamo pero no recibio respuesta-Sasuke!-El azabache lo miro con ira.

-Ella es mi...¿que es lo que ocultan Naruto?

-Sasuke!-el rubio bajo la mirada-no puedo decirte nada, no pense que se pudieran enterarse.

-Te equivocaste,ella se dio cuenta y me lo mostro!

-Que te mostro Sakura?

-Velo por ti mismo-el azabache le entrego el album que yacia en sus manos.

**_Naruto,abrio el album y lo comprendio todo,esas fotos donde estaba todos saliendo de la secundaria,cuando Sasuke le pidio a Sakura ser su novia,el dia terminando el primer año de preparatoria,en que Sasuke no se separo de Sakura y intento robarsela con ayuda de todos para que sus padres no se la llevaran a Tokio,_**

**_El dia en que todos se pusieron deacuerdo para ir a Tokio y raptar a Sakura para pasarla todo la semana con ella como guia,pero no salio como esperaban ya que Sasuke se la llevo._**

_**Cada vacaciones en Tokio,Donde Ino, Hinata,Tente y Temari planeaban salir todos los dias con Sakura y ellos iva como carga bolsas y siempre Ino y Tente tomaban fotos para no perder ningun momento de su visita a Sakura.**_

-Lo ves,ella era todo ¿Porque me separaron de ella?

-Ese es el problema que nunca hubo manera de separarlos,cuando ella regreso y tu te fuiste,ella era la que ahora iva a visitarte,Hasta hace 3 años, cuando el se dio cuenta que ella seguia viva y intento matarla !

-El ¿quien?

-No deberia estar hablando contigo de esto-Dijo naruto dejando el album en la mesita-¿Donde esta Sakura?

-No lo se !

-A donde fue Sasuke, no puede estar sola

-No contesta el Telefono ¡Maldita sea! -Golpeo la mesita con gran fuerza

-Hace dos años ustedes se casaron,estan casados y tienen

-Una Hija no es asi -dijo Sasuke levantandose del sillon mirando fijamente a Naruto

-Co...Como sabes eso? decia Naruto totalmente sorprendido

-Ella me lo dijo,aun sin saber esto!

**Antes de poder contestar sono el telefono del rubio.**

-Bueno!

-Naruto,necesito que hables con Sasuke necesito que haga una investigacion ya que Sakura no contesta su telefono.

-Kakashi,Sakura ya se entero y nadie sabe donde esta!

-De que se entero Naruto?

-Sabe lo de Sasuke y ella,Sasuke tambien ya lo sabe,pero no sabemos donde esta Sakura.

-Hablare con Tedsunade-Sama,venga a las instalaciones.

-Vamos para alla.

**Corto la llamada.**

-_Hay que irnos Sakura_!

-Si

* * *

Antes que nada,El jueves no pude publicar porque tuve muchas cosas que hacer con eso de la Graduación y el nuevo trabajo.

Perdón Encerio Mill Disculpas...

Bueno espero y les alla gustado el capitulo...Preguntas,Dudas o quejas PLISS ! n,n

Dejen un Review...

Nos Vemos SAYOOO ! :)


End file.
